


Behind the Throne

by SouthernContinentSkies



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: AU, Dark!Simon, Drabble, M/M, dubcon, it's not Gregor, who's running this show anyway?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernContinentSkies/pseuds/SouthernContinentSkies
Summary: Simon learned too much from Ezar.
Relationships: Simon Illyan/Gregor Vorbarra
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Behind the Throne

**Author's Note:**

> In the course of today's NaNoWriMo session, I wrote the sentence, "This wasn’t quite the normal, unobtrusive Simon Illyan - this was the Chief of Imperial Security, Ezar’s ersatz pupil, who in another timeline could have been running the Imperium himself with aplomb." And then, to get it out of my system to go back to my actual story, I had to write That Simon.

“Ezar taught me many things,” said Simon, carding his fingers possessively through Gregor’s hair. “Politics, diplomacy, manipulation. Of course, he intended me to pass those lessons on to you.”

Gregor looked up at him through his lashes, daring but deferential. “Are you going to?” 

Simon was in an indulgent mood; the corner of his mouth quirked upwards, instead of down. “Perhaps to your son,” he said, his eyes traveling down Gregor’s body in a way that made him glad he’d been born male.

Simon’s grip tightened, and he brought Gregor’s head up for a kiss. Clearly, he was done talking.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Shadow of the Campstool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363796) by [SouthernContinentSkies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernContinentSkies/pseuds/SouthernContinentSkies)


End file.
